


A time too early

by dragoonsbeard



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Crying, hurt Bek, worried horus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoonsbeard/pseuds/dragoonsbeard
Summary: Mortals were more fragile than Horus realized.





	A time too early

Below them were the desolate streets of lower Egypt, it’s weather beaten stone was dusted with gritty sand, giving it an unnatural silence.   
Surrounded by horus’s golden clad armor Bek felt a sense of security, as the two of them swept through the darkened street . The gods broad wings glinted and shimmered- unsettling the dirt into gritty clouds.

Bek had not expected for the lord of air to chase him to the towers edge. For he had believed that the gods glowing crystal eye held higher priority. He remembered the shocked expression that Horus had held as he dove across the rooftop- perhaps shocked at his own actions or possibly even more so at the mortals willingness to sacrifice his life for the gods benefit.

The ground grew closer as Horus gently lowered them with swift beats of his wings, once they met the ground- Horus crouched. Settling the smaller man against a fountain, his grip became lax, the hands that had previously supported Bek’s back and hooked beneath his thighs had slipped away.

A small gasp escaped the mortals lips as he rested against the fountain- then a laugh.

“I told you I would steal your other eye-“ Bek gazed up at Horus with a crooked smile, the rest of his words were blundered as he failed to hold back a few strained chuckles.  
“you could have saved me the trouble and told me you didn’t need it”

The armored god gazed back at the man, caught somewhere between mirth and bewilderment “Ra showed me the way but... I didn’t listen”

“I thought I needed my eye to transform but my journey isn’t to seek revenge at all costs” horus’s expression had darkened battling with his own vendetta and what needed to be done.

Bek sat silently and watched his face morph into a lighter one- the god stopped to look around at the abandoned buildings with a newfound affection “it is to protect my people”

“Stop congratulating yourself” the bronze haired mortals voice shook Horus away from his soft revelation. 

“You’ve got more protecting to do-“ unfortunately Bek’s encouragement was spoilt when he suddenly grimaced in pain.

For a short second Bek’s limbs felt terribly weak- yet he blinked away his fear in attempt regain his previous facade of wellness. Hoping that Horus would not have noticed.

Nothing could escape the eyes of the hawk god It seems.

“Bek..?”

the mortals voice had failed on him, instead he locked eyes with his friends troubled gaze. Bek smiled - lips curved in a sorrowful manner.  
The action struck the god, devastation heavy in his heart.

He had not noticed earlier how the mortal had curled into himself one arm cradling the side of his ribs. However the Scarlett blood that smeared on the side of his face was a stark contrast against his skin.

Horus’s observations were startled as the smaller man gasped in obvious pain- head thrown back against the broken fountain as he struggled with the sudden twang of agony.

Warm slick blood stuck to Bek’s hand- dipping from his leathers onto stone as he rode out the white in his vision.

“m-sorry” he groaned “Horus?”

Immediately the mortal felt a large hand pressed against his cheek- swiping away the stray hair from his face. The gods attention then shifted downwards to the bloody hand pressed on his injured side.

He had forgotten how fragile mortals truly were, the mere thought of Bek ever being killed had not crossed his mind. The bronze haired Egyptian had always carried himself with a confidence and carelessness that made him appear invincible.

“Just- stay awake.” Horus’s urged softy “Bek, look at me”

The mortals eyes fluttered open albeit weakly. What followed was a rasped wheeze that morphed into a low moan. “You, need to-“

The lord of air hushed Bek, thumbs stroked over his ever paling face gently.  
“Save your strength”

The smaller man released his bloody side and covered the hand that cradled his jaw, Bek knew that death was invertible. He was loosing too much blood, he could feel his ribs grinding together as he breathed.

“Listen, please. Horus”

The hawk god stayed silent, a grievous expression marring his face.

“Just... defeat set” the mortal blinked up tears beginning to breach and fall “I don’t want... ”

Horus was confused at the others request. He didn’t understand. 

Exhaling a shuddering breathe Bek confessed “I don’t want to disappear”

Horus thought back to when Bek had professed to Anubis how Zaya had died as a slave, that’s she had nothing to offer. And neither did he.  
Without a gift to weigh against the feather of Ma’at. One cannot pass into the afterlife- instead their soul is torn asunder. Burnt and flayed until there is no more.  
With Sets new laws, that gift must be riches beyond any poor mortals reach.

“Both Zaya and yourself needn’t worry” Horus rasped “I give you my word”

Bek lent further into the golden clad palm with a wavering sigh. Bek believed that Horus would keep his word. He would defeat set and as king, allow passage to the afterlife for all that deserved it.

“Thank you” 

What followed was a somber pressing of foreheads as Horus attempted to convey his own gratitude for the mortals help, to hopefully express the profound affection that had swelled from their short time together.

It was then that Bek’s slight breaths had diminished, so quietly that Horus still held the mortal man regardless of the bloodied hand that slipped from his.  
The god would have stayed for as long as the warmth remained in Bek’s body. And yet he could not. Not with the threat of set looming towards him.

Reverently the god laid his departed friend down, with soft kiss on the Egyptian’s forehead, Horus set off.  
Arms pressed tightly to his own chest- he launched into the sky.

Promising retribution.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this damn ship. I’m so screwed.


End file.
